the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP3
Episode 3 - Enjoy and leave a comment! HOUSE OF CLUE *MORNING* TRUDY - All slept well, I trust? ALFIE - Yeah. Oohh, cookies! TRUDY - ... Where's Eddie? FABIAN - He wanted to see Patricia. He isn't feeling well. ALFIE - What's wrong with him? FABIAN - I don't know, he didn't tell me. I think he had a really bad nightmare last night. He barely slept. TRUDY - Well, maybe I should check on him, make sure he's OK? FABIAN - No, he said he wanted to be with Patricia. PATRICIA - Good morning! TRUDY - Oh, how's Eddie? PATRICIA - Umm, he's... fine, he just needed some food. Well... bye! ALFIE - What's up with her? MARA - Don't know. *EDDIE'S ROOM* PATRICIA - Here's some food. EDDIE - Thanks. PATRICIA - Well, do you want to tell me, what's up with you? EDDIE - Nope. PATRICIA - Eddie! EDDIE - No! PATRICIA - Weasel. EDDIE - Yacker! PATRICIA - Please? For me? EDDIE - OK, but don't laugh. PATRICIA - OK. EDDIE - I had a nightmare. PATRICIA - So? People have nightmares all the time. Even me. EDDIE - You don't understand. This one was different. PATRICIA - What do you mean - different? EDDIE - It looked really real. PATRICIA - Well what was it about? EDDIE - I'll tell you all at a Sibuna meeting. 6 p.m, here? PATRICIA - Sure, I'll go tell the others. But now, you-rest. EDDIE - Please, you sound like my mom. PATRICIA - Great. *SCHOOL* KT - Well, what's up with Eddie? PATRICIA - I don't know. He just said to meet him in his room, 6 p.m KT - A Sibuna meeting? PATRICIA - Yep. MRS BINS - OK, sit down everybody, the lesson is about to begin. FABIAN - *whispering* Did he tell you about his dream? PATRICIA - *whispering* No. But... A Sibuna meeting tonight. Your room, 6 p.m. MRS BINS - Ms Williamson, do you have something to say? PATRICIA - What me? No. MRS BINS - Then be quiet. As I was saying... *FOREST* SET - Did you send Osirion the message? ? - Yes, my lord. SET - Good, now nothing can stop us. *EDDIE'S ROOM* EDDIE - OK, so the dream was about some god. Se... Sa... Set,I think. FABIAN - Set? He's the god of dreams. Bad ones. EDDIE - Wow, thanks for this valuable information, Fabian. Well, Set was talking to me. It said that I have to wake something up. And to do that, I must find some.. relics, I don't know. He gave me the first clue, but I don't know where it is - it was a dream. FABIAN - Look in your bed. EDDIE - *looks* I found it! KT - What does it say? EDDIE - "You will find the key to the secret, when you find out where te sun goes down to her rest, and where the moon takes her place". What? FABIAN - Give me this * reads quietly* EDDIE - Well, where is it? FABIAN - I think it might be in... ALL - The cellar. FABIAN - That means... ALL - Get the key out of Victor. FABIAN - Per... ALL - fect... *MIDNIGHT* EDDIE - OK, I will just go inside his office, and grab the key. I mean, how hard can it be? PATRICIA - Oh, you'll see. Now go! EDDIE - *goes in* OK, little Victor, don't move, I'm just gonna take the key, and then... PATRICIA - Why are you talking to him? EDDIE - It helps me consentrate. Now, sshhh! VICTOR - *opens his eyes* Mr Miller, what are you doing?! TO BE CONTINUED.... Well? Please comment! Thanks! Category:Blog posts